Tears Of A Miko
by Tate Icasa
Summary: A browneyed Miko is wander around performing miracles where no one is there to see. What does this have to do with Inuyashatachi? Actually, I don't have a clue. . .I'm making it up as I go along. . .
1. A Singel Blade Of Grass

Show: Inuyasha

Series: Tears Of A Miko

Story: A Single Blade Of Grass

By. Tate Icasa

Nothing has grown there for hundreds of years.

It's a barren wasteland, for miles, and as far as the eye can see.

No one live's here. No one has, not for a very long time.

The girl stands alone.

She can feel the scorched earth beneath her feet. Dry, warm air blows her hair back.

A terrible ting happed there.

A fire, perhaps, that stopped all plant life from growning.

There are no trees. No bushes. No grass.

No animals live there either.

There are no birds, not even crows in the air. No worms in the parched earth.

There's no water to be found for miles, the stream is frozen at the mouth, and run dry at this end.

The girl is dressed in Miko garments, and her eyes are closed.

Slowly, she kneels in the center of this dead place, mourning the live's lost there.

A singel silver tear slides down her face, and onto the hardened dirt.

She stands, opening her eyes, and purposefully strides away.

She never once turns her brown eyes back to the place.

But there, in the tiny silver droplet she left behind, something is begining.

The teardrop doesn't evaporate, it doesn't disappear.

Instead, the Miko's tear sinks into nearly solid, bonedry earth, and from that spot sprouts the begining of new hope.

From the seed planted and watered by the tear of the browned-eyed Miko, comes the first growning thing in a long, long time.

A single blade of grass.

Show: Inuyasha

Series: Tears Of A Miko

Story: Sunshine

By. Tate Icasa

Between the river mouth and the dead place is a nearly pitch black forest.

It's been that way for as long as the land had been dead.

For as long as the river had been frozen.

The sun never shows to the ground, never past the treetops.

Rain manages, somehow, and it's enough to keep the trees alive.

No one ever went into the forest.

Never near enough to know it was there.

It's too dark, and cold, and damp for those who do know of it.

The brown-eyed Miko thinks so, too.

Yet she keeps walking.

Years and years ago, before the dead land had died, and before the river had frozen, village children used to go inside the forest.

None had ever returned.

The Miko is alone. There's no one to see her. To verify that she was there.

She kneels in a tangle of tree roots. Her eyes close slowly, mournfully. She thinks a minute on the dreary place, and a silver tear rolls down her face.

After a second she stands again.

Her face set grimly, eyes focused straight ahead, she begins to walk from the forest.

She doesn't look back.

The teardrop sinks into the tree root, leaving only a tiny circle of wetness where it had lain.

There is a tiny rustling in the now empty forest.

Suddenly, the teardrop residue begins to glitter.

Through the treetops streaks a single ray of sunshine.


	2. Sunshine

Show: Inuyasha

Series: Tears Of A Miko

Story: Sunshine

By. Tate Icasa

Between the river mouth and the dead place is a nearly pitch black forest.

It's been that way for as long as the land had been dead.

For as long as the river had been frozen.

The sun never shows to the ground, never past the treetops.

Rain manages, somehow, and it's enough to keep the trees alive.

No one ever went into the forest.

Never near enough to know it was there.

It's too dark, and cold, and damp for those who do know of it.

The brown-eyed Miko thinks so, too.

Yet she keeps walking.

Years and years ago, before the dead land had died, and before the river had frozen, village children used to go inside the forest.

None had ever returned.

The Miko is alone. There's no one to see her. To verify that she was there.

She kneels in a tangle of tree roots. Her eyes close slowly, mournfully. She thinks a minute on the dreary place, and a silver tear rolls down her face.

After a second she stands again.

Her face set grimly, eyes focused straight ahead, she begins to walk from the forest.

She doesn't look back.

The teardrop sinks into the tree root, leaving only a tiny circle of wetness where it had lain.

There is a tiny rustling in the now empty forest.

Suddenly, the teardrop residue begins to glitter.

Through the treetops streaks a single ray of sunshine.


	3. To Melt

Show: Inuyasha

Series: Tears Of A Miko

Story: To Melt

By. Tate Icasa

The river hasn't run for hundreds of years.

As long as the men can remember.

The rivermouth is frozen, top to bottom.

The sun shines down on it all day, the moon all night. But the river stays frozen.

The men downstream, on the other side of the dead land, are running out of water.

Soon, they will all die.

The browned-eyed Miko stares at the glaring ice.

She walkes out onto it, glides across the top.

Her face is sad. She mourns the villagers.

There is no breeze to blow here hair here, only stillness. All animals have left in search of water. The trees and plants are wilted and brown.

The Miko kneels in the middle of the river, her hand on its glossy surface.

She closes her eyes, and a singel silver tear slides down her cheek, lodgin itself in a ridge in the ice.

The Miko stands again, opening her eyes.

She turns and strides away from the ice.

She heads back towards the forest, towards the dead place, towards the village on the other side.

She never looks back.

The tear drop glistens in the sun.

It doesn't freeze, as one might expect.

Instead, it becomes larger. Just a little bit larger, but it was a start. Merely the begining of a tiny puddle.

For, you see, something was begining.  
The I was begining to melt.


End file.
